


Kisses a Better Fate Than Wisdom

by CheersToEngland



Series: Bromance Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can you make a zarry one shote were zayn is quite obssesed with harrys lips pleaaaaaaase</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses a Better Fate Than Wisdom

The thing with Harry is he has many different sides. Zayn has learned to depict them through Harry's lips. More specifically, his kisses.

Sometimes they're sweet. Like their first date. They went to see a movie that neither can remember now. The kisses Harry gave Zayn were like candy, gentle and short, something that Harry wanted Zayn to remember him with as they parted. Something to give Zayn the incentive to come back to him. Something to leave Zayn wanting more.

As Zayn got know Harry more, those sweet kisses became slow, sleepy ones. Ones that lasted forever as if they had all the time in the world. Neither wanted them to end, snuggled up on the sofa, watching cartoons, exchanging these slow, lazy kisses was safety for them. 

When their relationship grew, Zayn got to experience Harry's jealous side. Whenever someone looked at Zayn for a second to long, Harry went into possessive mode. These were the kisses where Zayn would be slammed into a wall, dominated. The forcefulness wasn't intimidating, it was just Harry establishing what was his, and Zayn felt proud to be his.

Once they had gotten well into the stage of sleeping together Zayn got to see the lustful side. The fast, hard, rushed and sloppy kisses that usually led to a trip to the bedroom. Zayn always knew when these kisses were to come, because Harry had this look. Eyes clouded, soft lips parted, Zayn knew what was coming, but it didn't make it any less enjoyable. For Zayn it was nice that he could read his lover so well. It made them closer, more connected. And it made the passion they shared even brighter.

Harry also gave teasing kisses. Little nips and pecks on the lips and neck to tease Zayn throughout the day. These kisses drove Zayn crazy, but he still loved them. Loved seeing the little smirk upon Harry's lips when they were coming. Loved seeing Harry's desperation when he started doing it back. Loved Harry, but that was a discussion for another time.

Zayn's favorite kiss though was when Harry got back from a week long trip, rushing to Zayn and pouncing on him as soon as he got home. His lips spoke 'I love you' and they showed it with the kiss that follows. The kiss of love. It's a mix of everything, the tenderness of the sweet kisses, the familiarity of the long ones, the claim of the envious ones, the passion of the lust driven ones, and the precision of the teasing ones. Zayn thinks these kisses sum up Harry, but Harry believes these kisses just sum up their love. All Zayn know is he can't get enough. He's become a slave to the drug that is Harry's lips.


End file.
